The MOSTSummer Program builds on existing training opportunities in the University of Illinois at Chicago College of Dentistry for predoctora and postdoctoral fellows. The proposed project will provide intensive mentored research experiences for 10 undergraduate students coupled with career development and other supplementary activities. The program will create serve as an extension of the MOST research pipeline, a pipeline that is intended to recruit, train and place individuals in oral health career, particularly those in academic institutions. As such, it will be fully integrated into the medical campus of the University of Illinois at Chicago, allowing participants access to a full menu of training opportunities and to integration with long-term trainees in the predoctoral and postdoctoral appointments in the MOST Program. The hypothesis is that providing summer research opportunities to individuals earlier in their education will increase the applicant pool t research training programs. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed project will provide summer research experiences for 10 undergraduate students. The goal is to encourage and develop individuals to pursue careers in oral health research.